Non-volatile data storage devices, such as flash solid state drive (SSD) memory devices or removable storage cards, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Flash memory devices can enhance data storage density by storing multiple bits in each flash memory cell. For example, Multi-Level Cell (MLC) flash memory devices provide increased storage density by storing 2 bits per cell, 3 bits per cell, 4 bits per cell, or more. Increasing the number of bits per cell and reducing device feature dimensions may increase a storage density of a memory device.
During execution of a relocation operation to relocate data from a first portion of a memory device to a second portion of the memory device, a data storage device may temporarily store data (that is to be relocated) to a portion of memory on an access device, such as a host memory buffer (HMB) of the access device. The data storage device may subsequently read the data stored at the HMB and write it to the second portion, thereby completing the relocation operation. However, the data stored in the HMB may become corrupted or may be overwritten, resulting in incorrect or erroneous data being written to the memory device.